Outdoor Use Only
by Rilin
Summary: Alan is on Thunderbird Five for Christmas, John turns sarcastic and Scott is scared. what happened for this to happen? One-shot.


This is a little plot bunny that I had in my head for a while. It finally went out of it but then my profile had to put it back in. once this is done I'm sure I'll get more chapters up of Trials and Tribulations or Understanding a Death, or maybe both. You'll have to wait and see. This is TV-verse for Thunderbirds.

Disclaimer: Thunderbirds sadly belongs to Gerry and Sylvia Anderson (Darn! So sad that I know who created it!)

* * *

Outdoor Use Only

The sound of Thunderbird Three entering its silo at 4 o' clock in the morning was enough to wake up Gordon, who was a light sleeper anyway. Now that he was awake, h decided to go and greet his brother who had just returned from his month-long duty on Thunderbird Five.

Jeff had decided that as John spent nearly every single Christmas since International Rescue had started on Thunderbird Five he should have a Christmas on Earth. In fact the only time Gordon could remember John on Earth for Christmas was when he had been hurt on a rescue and couldn't return to Thunderbird Five. Alan had not been happy that Christmas as he had spent three months in space away from his family and his girlfriend. This time Alan was happier, although not much as he had been fed up with everyone on the Island teasing him.

Gordon finally gave up on trying to find John as he realised that he would probably go to bed as he had just flown Thunderbird Three through the night without much sleep. He also knew that they would need John's help on any rescues coming up so he needed to sleep. He went back to his room and went back to sleep.

* * *

Alan couldn't sleep on his first night in Thunderbird Five, he never could. At the moment Alan was looking through the cupboards trying to find some Christmas decorations to lighten up the mood on board. He had searched most of them when he found a box at the back of the cupboard a box that was dusty from not being used.

When Alan retrieved the box and its contents from the cupboard, he found he had to blow the dust away to actually read what the box held. It was a surprise to find a box of Christmas lights that could be used anywhere.

Smiling to himself, Alan knew where to put the lights so it would annoy his family when they next came up. If anyone was listening they would be shocked to hear maniacal laughter from the direction of Thunderbird Five.

* * *

A few days after Christmas it was time for John to go back to Thunderbird Five. He had enjoyed his Christmas with the family but was sad that all of them weren't there as Alan was on his 'bird.

John looked up from his book when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called and watched as Scott came in.

"Hey bro', looking forward to going back up?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but I hope Alan hasn't done anything to my 'bird otherwise I'll have to kill him."

"I was like that when he took One."

"You haven't killed him yet then."

"What do you mean?"

"Alan dented One when he took it out." John replied, enjoying watching Scott getting slowly more and more wound up.

"What! That's it! He's so dead when I get my hands on him!"

"Calm down Scott. I was joking because I wanted to see your reaction."

"Wait, you were joking. Are you alright John? Have you got a fever?"

"Scott, I'm fine! We should get going or Alan will kill us for keeping him away from Tin-Tin. You know what he's like when it comes to Tin-Tin."

"Yeah I do." With that they both walked out the door towards Thunderbird Three's silo.

* * *

"Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five."

"Thunderbird Five here, I hope you haven't dented my 'bird."

"Funny, I just said the same thing to Scott."

"What did you want anyway because I'm trying to sort things out here?"

"What kind of things Alan?" the tone of voice Scott used sent shivers down Alan's spine.

"Err, nothing that you should worry about Scott."

"On the other hand, should I have to worry…" at this point John's voice trailed off as Thunderbird Five came into view from Thunderbird Three.

"Alan! What the hell have you done to my 'bird?"

"Err, I found some Christmas lights in the cupboard and I kind of…"

"Kind of put them on my 'bird and now it looks like a giant circular sign saying 'Look over here! I'm a giant circular space station that just so happens to be in the control of International Rescue so come and have a good look at me in my blazing glory'" there was silence after this outburst until Scott asked quietly,

"Err… John, when did you get sarcastic because you weren't like this before?"

"I got sarcastic when I saw what Alan has done to my 'bird. Oh, and Alan when we get there you are to remove them all before you go back!"

"Yes John, and I'm guessing that you called to get permission to dock which is granted."

* * *

Alan and Gordon were by the pool laughing.

"Was John really sarcastic? I just can't imagine John being sarcastic."

"He was and it was so funny. He said 'Look over here! I'm a giant circular space station that just so happens to be in the control of International Rescue so come and have a good look at me in my blazing glory'"

"What! He really said that?"

"Yeah!"

While they were talking they didn't see Jeff in the entrance, listening in on their conversation. With a sigh Jeff shook his head and decided that he didn't want to ask what had happened.

* * *

So that's it. Can anyone imagine John being sarcastic? It just doesn't fit his character. Now I might be able to update my other stories for you. I know that I have almost finished a chapter for Understanding A Death but I need inspiration for Trials And Tribulations so if anyone has any ideas can you please tell me as it will help me update. Ta ta for now.


End file.
